M u k u H i b a r i i s m
by hibalicious
Summary: "Herbivore.." hening sesaat, sampai Mukuro merasakan tonfa metal itu semakin menekan lehernya. "Kau... Baru lima belas tahun?" Drabbles tentang hubungan Mukuro dan Hibari. BL, beberapa AU, setting berubah-ubah. Round 1 : MukuroHibari.


**A/N : **Ah, halo halo 8D (waves) Entah kenapa saya malah nulis drabbles bukannya lanjutin HiMW ato fanfic lainnya orz;; Uh—Mungkin karena ini pendek pendek dan lebih mudah D8 #halah Yasudah, ini dia persembahan drabbles MukuHiba dari saya, untuk milady semua yang 'kehausan' 6918 O_Ob

Selamat membaca :D

* * *

**0o-o-o-o-o6918o-o-o-o-o0**

**M u k u H i b a r i i s m**

**Round 1 - MukuroHibari**

**o00o-o-o-o-o6918o-o-o-o-o00o**

* * *

_Ditulis oleh __**hibalicious**_

_Pen-tidak-klaim-an? __**KHR**__ punya __**Amano Akira-sensei**_

_Hati hati dengan __**OOC, BL, terkadang AU, alur tidak tentu, setting berubah-ubah**_

* * *

**M - Mata**

Hibari selalu merasa risih memandangi iris berbeda warna Mukuro itu. Jujur saja, sebenarnya perpaduan dua warna yang kontras itu memang kurang enak dilihat pada waktu bersamaan. Tapi mau tidak mau, ia membiasakan diri menatap sepasang mata itu. Sayangnya, setiap kali berusaha terbiasa memandangi orb merah biru itu, Mukuro selalu menangkap pandangannya, dan berhasil membuat Hibari memerah, membuang muka.

"Oya oya Kyoya. Aku tau kau selalu memandangiku dari tadi."

...

"Perasaanmu saja."

"Entahlah Kyoya." pemilik rambut biru itu mengangkat bahunya. "Tapi sepertinya aku terlalu tampan hingga kau begitu terpesona, hm? Kufufufu.."

Dan setelahnya, Hibari memutuskan untuk berhenti menatap Mukuro jika tidak ada kepentingan.

**~00o-o-o-o-o6918o-o-o-o-o00~**

**U - Usia**

Mukuro tengah bersantai di sofa kesayangannya di Kokuyou sambil membayangkan hal _'ini itu'_ dengan Hibari. Tentunya, yang dimaksud _'ini itu'_ adalah sekumpulan imajinasi Mukuro tentang Hibari dari yang ratingnya semua umur sampai R-18. Oh, berpikir tentang iblis dan iblisnya pun datang, yang bersangkutan—Hibari menggebrak pintu. Langsung mendorong Mukuro dan mencengkram kerah seragamnya, Hibari mendekatkan tonfanya yang berbahaya dibawah dagu Mukuro.

Mukuro yang menerima serangan mendadak dari Hibari saat ia sedang asik berfantasi ria, langsung terkejut. Karena tidak biasanya Hibari mendatangi tempatnya, sejenak ia berpikir Hibari akan melakukan sesuatu yang akan membuat beberapa fangirl berteriak, tapi, langsung ia hapus pikiran itu ketika melihat tatapan tajam Hibari. "K—Kyoya?"

"Herbivore.." hening sesaat, sampai Mukuro merasakan tonfa metal itu semakin menekan lehernya. "Kau... Baru lima belas tahun?"

"Eh?" lagi, dan sedikit mengerutkan alisnya. Mukuro kira Hibari tau tentang itu, dan ia pun mengangguk pelan. "Iya?" Sedetik kemudian ia merasakan sakit pada perutnya. Oh, rupanya tinjuan dari tonfa yang satu lagi. Mukuro meringis. "Ugh, Kyoya! Apa salahku?"

Ia merasa tidak mempunyai dosa apapun pada Hibari, lantas kenapa Hibari mendadak menyerangnya? Yah—mungkin kecuali fantasi liar Mukuro sebelumnya. Tapi, hey, memangnya Hibari Kyoya bisa membaca pikiran orang?

"Kau.. Lebih muda dariku..."

"Eh? O—Oi, memangnya itu salah?"

Satu pukulan lagi Hibari berikan. Kali ini pada pipi Mukuro. "Seharusnya aku... Di _'atas'_..."

Ah, Hibari Kyoya. Seharusnya kau tau Mukuro lebih tua darimu jika dihitung dengan kehidupan sebelumnya. Lagipula kan ada aturan, yang lebih kuat dan tinggi itu yang menuasai, bukan? Tapi yah—entah bagaimana cara Mukuro menenangkan Hibari. Yang jelas, posisi mereka tidak akan berubah. Selamanya.

**~00o-o-o-o-o6918o-o-o-o-o00~**

**K - Kamar**

Hibari yakin di markas utama Vongola ini memiliki kamar lebih dari seluruh anggotanya itu sendiri. Tapi sayangnya tidak semua anggota memanfaaatkan kamar yang dimilikinya. Ya, makhluk satu inilah pelakunya. Yang tengah berbaring dengan nistanya di futon Cloud Guardian itu. Makhluk berambut abnormal itu, yang sedang menggeliat tanpa busana itu.

"Oya~ Selamat pagi Kyoya~"

Sambutan itulah yang setiap pagi didengarnya. Alih alih menjawab, Hibari mengalihkan pandangannya pada gelas ditangannya. Seharusnya pagi yang tenang ini dilalui dengan damai. Tapi karena makhluk yang dimaksud selalu ada di kamarnya, Hibari sudah tau pagi harinya akan dikacaukan oleh rengekan atau racauan Mukuro.

Hari selanjutnya ia tidak ingin mendapati Mukuro dikamarnya. Maka itu, Hibari lebih dulu masuk kamar dan langsung mengunci pintu sebelum Mukuro pulang dari misi. Ia langsung mengganti bajunya dengan yukata, dan duduk dengan damai, menikmati kesunyian kamarnya.

Dan tidak berselang lama, ia mendengar ketukan dari pintu. Sejenak Hibari memutuskan mengabaikannya karena ia pikir itu Mukuro. Tapi langsung berubah pikiran ketika mendengar suara Vongola Decimo dibaliknya. Ia membuka pintu, dan mendapati sosok pemilik rambut coklat itu.

"Emm maaf mengganggu, Hibari-san. Apa Mukuro ada?"

Hibari menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal. Ini kamarnya, kenapa Tsuna mencari makhluk itu disini coba. "Entah. Cari ke kamarnya sendiri..."

"Eh? Bukannya ini kamarnya?"

...

Dan Hibari pun merasa ingin menjedukkan kepala ke tembok.

Apa ada kamar kosong? Ia ingin pindah. Sekarang.

**~00o-o-o-o-o6918o-o-o-o-o00~**

**U - Upacara Kematian**

Langit hari itu sangat gelap. Awan kelabu terlihat berkumpul, menggulung, menutupi langit yang seharusnya cerah di siang hari itu. Seperti air mata yang dibendung, tidak setetes air hujan pun yang jatuh. Hanya awan gelap yang terlihat menggantung di atas sana. Tapi mungkin, ini adalah cuaca yang tepat untuk mengiringi kepergian salah seorang Guardian Vongola; Hibari Kyoya.

Mukuro berdiri didepan nisan keluarga Hibari. Memandangi nama keluarga Kyoya-nya yang terukir dibawah sana, bersama dengan nama lain yang merupakan nama orang tua pasangannya itu. Lalu ia berjongkok, mengelus nama kecil kekasihnya yang terukir di batu nisan yang dingin itu. Kini, ingatan tentang Hibari yang tidak terbatas memenuhi pikirannya. Mukuro masih belum bisa menerima kepergian Kyoya-nya. Padahal seminggu yang lalu, mereka berjanji akan pergi ke Itali bersama. Ini—teralu cepat. Terlalu terburu-buru. Kenapa harus pergi secepat ini?

"Kyoya.."

Tidak ada yang bisa menghindari kematian. Bahkan bagi Guardian Vongola yang terkuat ini.

"Arrivederci.."

Mukuro tersenyum lemah. Sosoknya perlahan menghilang tergantikan oleh kabut. Dan tidak lama, hujan pun turun dengan deras. Keesokan harinya, Rokudou Mukuro dikabarkan menghilang, tanpa jejak. Kecuali cincin Mist yang ditinggalkan didepan batu nisan Hibari. Vongola kembali kehilangan satu Guardiannya.

**~00o-o-o-o-o6918o-o-o-o-o00~**

**R - Rumah**

Mulai hari ini, mereka tidak tinggal di markas Vongola lagi, melainkan di tempat tinggal yang baru. Sebuah rumah Jepang sederhana yang terletak tidak jauh dari markas Vongola. Walaupun tidak besar, setidaknya rumah yang baru ini terlihat bersih dan rapi. Lagipula, ia dan Mukuro hanya akan tinggal berdua saja, kan? Yah—mungkin jika mereka berpikir untuk menambah penghuni rumah.

Barang-barang berat sudah diturunkan dari mobil box, dan sudah diletakkan didalam rumah. Hanya tinggal beberapa barang keperluan masing-masing saja. Hibari turun dari mobil, membawa kardus berukuran sedang ditangannya. Sejenak ia memandangi rumah yang akan segera ia tempati. Dan—ada sesuatu yang menarik perhatiannya. Ia mendekat pada tembok sebelah pagar, tempat papan nama berada.

Rokudou.

Ah benar. Mulai sekarang ia bisa dipanggil dengan Rokudou-san juga. Entah, tapi tanpa sadar, sedikit senyum terkembang diwajahnya.

"Kyoya? Bisa tolong bantu sebentar?"

Panggilan Mukuro dari dalam rumah mengalihkan perhatiannya. Tanpa menjawab, Hibari pun berjalan masuk kedalam.

Rokudou Kyoya, eh?

**~00o-o-o-o-o6918o-o-o-o-o00~**

**O - Obat**

Mukuro memang terkadang bisa menjadi sangat kekanakan. Terutama saat keadaan seperti ini. Siapa yang sangka, seorang Rokudou Mukuro bisa terkena demam. Ah—sebenarnya hanya flu biasa, dan suhu tubuh yang naik beberapa derajat. Tapi tentunya, itu lebih dari cukup untuk merepotkan Hibari. Terlebih lagi, lelaki berdarah Itali itu menjadi manja seperti anak-anak. Yang sudah jelas membuat Hibari kesal.

Apalagi, saat ia harus meminum obat. Karena jarang sakit, tentunya Mukuro tidak familiar dengan obat yang pahit. Dan butuh waktu lama bagi Mukuro untuk meminum satu obat saja. Biasanya ia membutuhkan selang waktu beberapa puluh menit sampai mau meminum obatnya. Malah terkadang ia tidak mau sama sekali. Sampai Hibari sudah menyerah memaksa Mukuro meminum obat.

"Mukuro.. Obat."

"Ah? Tidak, terimakasih, Kyoya." yang berambut biru itu tersenyum semanis mungkin dan menjauhi Hibari—yang sudah siap menjejalinya obat pahit itu.

Pasangannya itu menghela nafas. "Bagaimana kalau begini—" ia menyelipkan obat tersebut di sela sela bibirnya. "—hm?"

Mukuro tampak menyeringai. Tidak buruk juga, eh?

**~00o-o-o-o-o6918o-o-o-o-o00~**

**H - Hangat**

Kadang-kadang Hibari terbangun di tengah malam. Entah karena bermimpi buruk atau memang udara yang terlampau dingin belakangan ini. Yah—ternyata memang tidak nyaman jika suhu udara terlalu kecil. Terlalu tinggi seperti saat musim panas juga tidak enak, tapi musim dingin seperti ini jauh lebih tidak enak. Membuatnya menggigil.

Tapi untungnya, setiap ia terbangun di tengah malam, Hibari selalu mendapati ia berada dalam pelukan Mukuro. Tangan Mukuro yang melingkari tubuhnya dan membelai kepalanya, membuatnya jauh lebih hangat daripada selimut yang menutupi mereka berdua. Dan ia pun selalu menyandarkan kepalanya pada dada Mukuro. Hangat.

Malam ini, ia kembali terbangun. Dan rasanya—sekarang lebih dingin daripada sebelumnya. Oh—tentu. Ketika membuka mata, Hibari tidak melihat Mukuro yang seharusnya berada disampingnya. "Mukuro?"

Tidak lama, pintu kamar tampak terbuka, sosok Mukuro masuk dan mendapati Hibari yang tengah duduk ditengah kasur dengan kedua kaki dilipat, dan kedua tangannya melingkari lutut. "Ah—Kau tidak tidur, Kyoya?"

Hibari menoleh, menatap tajam pasangannya itu lalu membuang mukanya. "Dingin.."

Melihat reaksi dan jawaban Hibari, pemilik iris berbeda warna itu mendekat, merangkul pundak Hibari dan menidurkannya kembali. Ia tersenyum, dan membawa lelaki Jepang itu dalam pelukannya. Mukuro mengelus lembut rambut hitam Hibari lalu mengecup dahinya.

"Bodoh.."

"Kufufu.. Oyasumi, Kyoya."

**~00o-o-o-o-o6918o-o-o-o-o00~**

**I - Indah**

Mukuro tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya dari sosok dihadapannya itu. Sang Karnivora Namimori yang terkulai lemas ditanah. Berlumuran darah dan penuh luka. Dikelilingi puluhan kelopak bunga sakura yang memerah terkena darah. Pemuda Jepang itu tampak berusaha bangkit, namun terus gagal. Membuat Mukuro semakin menyeringai lebar.

Yang memiliki rambut biru tua itu berjongkok dihadapan lawannya yang sudah tidak berdaya, mencengkram rambut hitam pemuda itu dan membawanya keatas, menghadap dirinya. Wajahnya penuh amarah, kebencian, dan kekesalan karena bisa-bisanya seorang Karnivora dikalahkan oleh seseorang.

"Kufufu.. Kau tau apa kata yang pantas untukmu saat ini?"

Hibari menatap tajam Ilusionis itu.

"Indah."

**~00o-o-o-o-o6918o-o-o-o-o00~**

**B - Bantal**

Hibari menerima hadiah sebuah bantal besar berbentuk nanas dari Mukuro, saat ulang tahunnya setahun yang lalu. Mukuro memberikannya bukan karena mengakui model rambutnya seperti nanas, tapi itu atas rekomendasi Chrome. Dan—Hibari sendiri mengaku tidak suka bantal yang ukurannya setengah tubuhnya itu, karena terlalu empuk dan berwarna kuning.

Tapi walaupun begitu, ia selalu terlihat memeluk bantal kuning itu setiap menunggu Mukuro yang pulang larut, atau di setiap malam dimana Mukuro tidak pulang untuk menjalankan misi. Yang memiliki rambut biru hanya tersenyum jika mendapati Kyoya-nya yang berwajah manis ketika tidur—sambil memeluk bantal nanas pemberiannya itu.

Mungkin hal bagus dari bantal nanas itu adalah; mengingatkan Hibari pada Mukuro.

Dan semakin lama, Hibari terlihat lebih sering memakai bantal dengan bentuk buah tropikal itu. Saat santai membaca buku, bantal itu berada di pangkuannya. Saat tidur juga seperti itu, Hibari selalu tertidur dengan memeluk bantalnya.

Tunggu.

Biasanya yang Hibari peluk saat tidur adalah Mukuro. Semenjak diberi bantal itu, yang ia peluk bukan Mukuro lagi, ia lebih sering memunggungi Mukuro dan memeluk bantal itu. Terbesit di pikiran Mukuro untuk membuang bantal itu. Tapi ketika mau mengambilnya saja, Hibari langsung merebutnya kembali.

...

Dan hal terburuk dari bantal nanas itu adalah; dijadikan pengganti Mukuro.

Ah—Apakah ia harus merasa senang atau tidak?

**~00o-o-o-o-o6918o-o-o-o-o00~**

**A - Alkohol**

Sebenarnya, Mukuro tau betul pasangannya itu tidak kuat dengan alkohol. Yang berambut hitam itu akan langsung kehilangan 'kesadarannya` ketika tengah mabuk karena alkohol. Yang dimaksud dengan 'kesadaran' adalah sikap Hibari yang biasanya. Ketika mabuk, Kyouya-nya itu akan berubah seperti anak kecil. Seratus persen bukan seperti seorang Hibari Kyouya.

Tapi jujur saja, Mukuro lumayan suka Hibari yang menurutnya sangat menarik jika sedang mabuk. Seperti sekarang, Hibari tidak sengaja meminum minuman milik Mukuro yang ada di kulkas, yang mungkin ia sangka air biasa. Lalu ketika pulang, Mukuro mendapati kekasihnya itu berbaring di atas sofa, dengan kedua kaki terbuka lebar, dan hanya mengenakan kemeja putih yang ia ketahui miliknya sendiri.

Darah segar mengalir dari hidung Mukuro.

Biru merah bertemu biru pucat, dan Mukuro pun segera melangkah mundur saat Skylark yang tengah kehilangan 'kesadarannya' itu mendekat kearahnya, menarik dasi hitam Mukuro.

Gulp. "K..Kyouya, kau..."

"Muu..kuro.." yang lebih pendek tersebut mengelus-elus kepalanya di leher Mukuro.

_T_—_Tahan dirimu, Mukuro._

"Kau.. Mabuk, Kyouya?"

"Hng..."

_Gulp. Tahan! Tahan!_ Batin Mukuro berteriak, saat Kyouya-nya itu semakin menempelkan tubuhnya pada Mukuro.

Sayangnya, pertahanannya itu hanya mampu bertahan sebentar. Hibari yang dalam keadaan seperti ini mau tidak mau membuat Mukuro memasuki mode pervert!Mukuro. Siapa sih yang tidak tergoda melihat Hibari Kyouya dengan wajah memerah, hanya mengenakan kemeja dengan kancing terbuka sampai dada dan-bermanja-manja padamu? Lalu selanjutnya, semua pasti tau apa yang terjadi, bukan?

Keesokan harinya, Hibari tidak mengizinkan Mukuro masuk kerumah.

**~00o-o-o-o-o6918o-o-o-o-o00~**

**R - Rambut**

Rokudou Mukuro, menarik selimutnya menjauhi tubuh, beranjak dari kasur dan mengambil cermin dari dalam laci meja sebelah tempat tidurnya. Memandang refleksi dirinya sendiri di dalam cermin, ia dapat melihat kerutan pada dahinya dan ekspresi kaget yang abnormal ketika melihat sesuatu yang lebih abnormal lagi pada rambutnya. Ia menyentuh rambut biru panjangnya yang terikat pada sisi kanan dan kiri kepalanya. Demi apa, semua orang juga tau ini adalah model rambut khusus anak perempuan. Kenapa dia—

Twintails?

Sebenarnya bisa saja cerminnya retak ketika memantulkan bayangan Mukuro yang berpenampilan abobil itu. Tapi Mukuro cepat-cepat melepaskan cermin itu dari tangannya, membalikkan wajahnya pada sosok yang tengah tertidur pulas disebelah sana. Alisnya bertaut, ia yakin ini perbuatan orang itu. Karena seingatnya, semalam ia tertidur dengan rambut digerai bebas. Dan kenapa coba saat bangun jadi—

Kucir dua?

Dan keesokan harinya, Mukuro bangun lebih awal. Ia menoleh pada orang disampingnya yang masih tertidur lelap. Sedikit tersenyum, Mukuro melangkah ke kamar mandi. Dan—alisnya kembali bertaut mendapati sosok dirinya di cermin kamar mandi. Rambutnya yang panjang kembali diikat pada dua sisi, hanya saja lebih bawah, diikat sejajar dengan pundaknya, diikat dengan pita berwarna putih yang manis.

A—Apaan?

Ia langsung menarik pita itu dengan kasar dari rambutnya. Apaan, kenapa bisa ada benda seperti itu dirambutnya! Mukuro berbalik, mendapati sosok Hibari yang tengah bersandari di pintu, menyeringai kecil, lebih ke seringai yang mengolok-olok.

"Kau manis."

...

"Apa?"

**~00o-o-o-o-o6918o-o-o-o-o00~**

**I - Istri**

Lama-lama Mukuro senang karena sekarang ia dan Hibari ditugaskan dalam misi yang membuat mereka tinggal dalam satu rumah. Ditambah lagi, situasi ini membuat mereka terlihat seperti sudah berkeluarga saja. Hibari bangun lebih awal darinya, dan terkadang menyiapkan sarapan. Lalu Hibari sering terlihat sedang membereskan ruangan.

Oh. Sungguh keluarga yang harmonis. Eh?

Sebenarnya bukan begitu juga. Kalau bukan Tsunayoshi yang memintanya, ia tidak akan mau menjalankan misi, begitupula dengan Hibari yang enggan tinggal bersama Mukuro kalau tidak diimingi boleh bertarung setiap hari dengan lelaki Itali itu. Walaupun begitu, saat memandangi Hibari yang tengah membereskan bekas piringnya, Mukuro yang duduk sambil membaca koran merasa Hibari seperti istrinya saja. Mungkin suatu saat ia akan melamarnya. Entah di dunia mana tapinya.

"Kemarikan piring yang disana."

Mukuro menoleh, "Oya? Ini dia—" ia menyodorkan piring bekas sarapannya. "—istriku."

Dan piring itu melesat dengan indah melewati kepala Mukuro, menabrak dan pecah di tembok belakangnya.

"Kau mau kugigit sampai mati, Herbivore?"

...

"Boleh."

Seringai mesum tampak mengembang diwajah sang Ilusionis.

* * *

**0o-o-o-o-o6918o-o-o-o-o0**

**TBC?**

**o00o-o-o-o-o6918o-o-o-o-o00o

* * *

**

**H-HUOO! Maaf kalo terlalu pendek ato terlalu panjang dan membingungkan D:**

**Terimakasih Milady yang sudah baca sampai bawah sini *terharu***

**Kalo settingnya ga jelas, sini sini, saya kasih tau :3**

**TYL = Mata, Kamar, Upacara Kematian, Rumah, Hangat, Bantal, Alkohol, Rambut, Istri**

**Present = Usia, Obat, Indah.**

**Ahaha maaf, banyak yang TYL xD; Saya lebih suka TYL!69TYL!18 sih 8Da**

**Rencananya ini bakal multichapter, tapi updatenya ngga tentu ' 'a**

**Bisa dibilang ini jadi pelarian kalo saya webe ;_; #halah**

**Okee jadi... Mind to review, Milady? ;_;**

**Silahkan saran dan kritiknya de gozaru.. **

**Kalo mau ngasih kata buat chapter selanjutnya juga boleh :D

* * *

**

**o00o-o-o-o-o6918o-o-o-o-o00o**

**Next**

**Round Two : Love**

**o00o-o-o-o-o6918o-o-o-o-o00o**


End file.
